Preoccupied
by ClaceMcSwarek13
Summary: This is just something I wrote after reading City of Glass so I thought it would take place between COG and COFA


Nothing could shake the feeling that something was wrong, I partly knew that it was nothing I had done to him or he had to me but there was definitely something off between Jace and I…

Jace was acting strange and distant since our return from Idis, Izzy suggested I talk to him but as I didn't know what it was that was wrong I didn't really think that was such a good idea. I knew Jace would talk when he was ready and I was hoping it would be soon, I didn't know if I could take much more of the mopy-depressed Jace. I missed the man I fell in love with….

Another week passed just a the last two had with very little contact between Jace and I. When he didn't take my call about my meeting with the Conclave I decided I had had enough. I left Luke's place and headed to the institute only stopping at Taki's to get something to eat as I had literally portalled home straight from Idis and gone to sleep, portalling felt just like jet-lag to me… the only remedy was to sleep it off…

As I reached the elevator to Jace's room I decided how to start a conversation with him, I knew it had to be one that would either up in a fight or one of us leaving the room or in my case heading back home….

As the elevator doors binged open I immediately scanned the hallway for any sign of life, and as usual the only creature lurking around was Church the cat. "Church?" I called out to the shadows that were slowly getting larger as the over friendly Persian cat waddled towards me.

"Anyone home around church?" I asked as I scratched his ear affectionately. "Where is Jace?" I asked as the cat rolled onto his back and began rolling around the floor in front of my feet. Rolling my eyes a little I asked again. "Church, Where is Jace?" of course he meowed grumpily before waddling back down the hall in the opposite direction from where he came.

As I got closer I realised where we were, "training as usual." I muttered as I nodded a silent thanks to church had since flopped onto the floor and gone to sleep. Slowly I walked into the room I heard them before I him. Alec was there practising while Magnus watched from the wall. "Jace" I called smiling at the reaction I got.

"Clary, darling!" Magnus exclaimed launching off the wall and coming over to hug me as Alec followed slowly after a brief glance at Jace. "Hey" I said politely refusing to break eye-contact with Jace who was staring at me slightly dumbfounded.

"Let's give them a minute Alec!" Magnus said grabbing his boyfriends arm and dragging him reluctantly from the room. As they left the room I slowly walked over to where Jace now stood punching a boxing bag with all his anger and frustrations…

"Jace, can we talk?" I asked as I grabbed hold of the bag allowing him to punch and kick it harder. Nothing could shake the feeling that something was wrong I partly knew that it was nothing I had done to him or that he had done to me but there was something off between Jace and I and I just had to know what it was…

"What about?" He asked still not making eye contact with me.

"Us" I said quietly now looking down at the floor. I suddenly wished I had gone with my first idea of asking Jace about the weather…

"Why? We're okay, there isn't really anything to talk about…" he said sighing and stepping back to remove his gloves.

"I don't agree Jace, if it's not us then what's wrong? We've hardly seen each other since we got back you've been ignoring my texts and calls and even Isabelle says you're not yourself!" I said still not looking back at him as I continued. "Iz said that you've been shutting yourself in your room or in here, she also said that you're not eating or sleeping much either. You're also biting everyone's heads off. Jace I'm worried about you! _PLEASE_ baby talk to me, tell me what's going on?" I begged taking a step towards him on hand raised towards his face yearning to touch it… _one more step just reach out and touch him, come on it's not that hard to do Clary!_

It was a few minutes before Jace spoke those minutes felt like hours, hours of torture… I was brought out of my thoughts to Jace speaking…

"This is going to sound cliché' but it's me, not you Clary, it's all me baby!" he said closing his hand around mine and gently making it so he could kiss it before using it to pull me into his arms. Leaning up on my toes I brushed my lips against his gently as he pulled me even closer he responded by kissing me roughly. "I'm so sorry Clary!" He said nuzzling my nose gently with his.


End file.
